Solar fuels generators can be used to convert sunlight into a fuel that can be stored for later use. One example of a solar fuel reduces CO2 so as to generate an organic fuel. However, there are multiple different fuels that can be generated from CO2 reduction. Examples of organic fuels that can be generated from CO2 reduction include methane, methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, and glucose. During CO2 reduction, the chemical reactions that generate these different fuels compete with one another. As a result, it is difficult to generate a particular organic fuel from CO2 reduction. For instance, it is often desirable to generate methane from CO2 reduction. However, the methane is often chemically generated at elevated temperatures. At the temperatures increase, the selectivity of for reducing CO2 to methane decreases making methane generation even less efficient. Further, the generation of these fuels from CO2 reduction is associated with high overpotentials and kinetic barriers. As a result, there is a need for a platform that allows efficient conversion of CO2 to a particular one of the fuels.